


Amnesiacus

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Forgaytful amiright ladies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus wakes up with no memory except for the unspoken love he shares with Robbie





	

Through speckled, dulled strips of light, Sportacus could see. Along with this newfound consciousness he felt a dull ache in the back of his head that resonated with the beating of his heart. The fact that his heart was in fact beating comforted him in his drowsy half-awake state.

“He's waking up,” he heard someone say. It was followed by something else but it faded into the static that held his mind as he transitioned into wakefulness. He'd never experienced something like this before since he usually woke up alive and ready. Or at least, that's what he remembered. Forcing himself further out of the darkness, he opened his eyes as much as he could and saw a strange cast of characters crowded around his bed. To his left, he saw a group of children leaning over the mattress and peering at him. His heart felt warm and he instinctively smiled at them. He suddenly recalled very vague memories of playing various games with them. He smiled. 

“Hey… tiny friends!” he said, happy to see them. They looked confused. The little pink one spoke up. 

“Hi, Sportacus! We’re so glad you're awake… that soccer ball hit you pretty hard,” she said. 

“Ah, yes! I am… Sportacus,” he said unsurely as he began to remember himself. He looked around the bed and to his right was a man dressed in purple and curled up in a chair, sleeping peacefully. His stomach fluttered at the sight and he remembered holding the man, many times. _This must be my lover ___, he thought. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and gently shook him awake. The man wearing purple looked up, his eyelids drooping from exhaustion.

“Sportadork,” he said softly in a voice that was grumbly and tired. Sportacus smiled at the nickname. 

“Hello… uh… honey,” he answered. The man looked wide awake suddenly.  
“Honey?” he asked. 

“Uh… yes, honey,” he confirmed. The man still looked confused, but seemed to brush it off as he adjusted his body to sit upright in the chair. Sportacus felt such a nice, warm feeling around him. He couldn't help but smile. There was no way this man was not his lover. With a gentle sigh, he grabbed the man’s hand and held it in his own. 

“Uh… thanks, honey?” the man asked, seeming flustered. A new person walked in. They were a short, balding man with dark skin and a yellow suit. 

“Ah, Sportacus! Good to see you're feeling better,” he before his attention turned to the kids. “It's getting late. It's time you kids went home,” he told them. The kids exchanged their goodbyes and left, leaving Sportacus, his lover, and the short man. 

“I would recommend staying here tonight, Sportacus,” the short man said, “and you can go home tomorrow.” With this, he gave a gentle smile, and left the room.  
Sportacus squeezed the purple man’s hand. 

“Thanks for staying with me,” he said. 

“Uh… you're welcome,” the man responded. Sportacus was quiet for a moment, trying hard to recall anything about this man. 

“I love you, right?” he asked. The man looked at him, his face a light embarrassed red, his grey eyes wide. Sportacus looked into the eyes and he knew that he did, in fact, love this man. Whether he had acted on that in the past, he didn't remember. 

“I, uh.. don't know… do you?” the man asked. 

“Yes,” he answered, with no doubt. He grabbed the arm of the chair and effortlessly pulled it closer to him, dragging the tall man with it. He sat up slowly, pulling the man closer to him in the proces. His eyes hungrily traced every pale feature of the man’s smooth face. As their lips came closer and closer, as the waiting grew unbearable, as his love beat stronger in his chest, he looked deep into the man’s half-closed grey eyes, swirling and turning with color as if they each held a gentle thunderstorm. Thunderstorm. The sky was cloudy. Someone slipped in the grass. The soccer ball flew across the field and hit Sportacus in the head. He was Sportacus! Pixel, Stephanie, Stingy, Milford, Bessie, Ziggy, Trixie and- ! 

“ROBBIE ROTTEN,” he screamed. Robbie let out a yelp and tumbled backwards out of his chair onto the floor. 

“ _Sportacus!!! _” he shouted in response.__

“I remember! I remember!” he shouted, jumping out of bed, ignoring the stabbing pain in his cranium. “I remember everything!” he yelled as he ran out of the room.  
Robbie sat on the floor for a while, his eyes glued to the door the elf had just ran out of, his soft features forming a gentle frown. 

“Okay,” he grumbled as he stood up. “I'll just go home. Fine,” he added to himself as he trudged out of the room, out of the house, and back to his underground lair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank 2 queen-anarchy-666 on tumblr for the idea!!


End file.
